


[Art] Императрица порнокорабликов

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Frozen_Melon



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Song: Toxic (Britney Spears), Визуал нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: По мотивам программы "Toxic".Drawing of Liza Tuktamysheva.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	[Art] Императрица порнокорабликов

[](https://i.ibb.co/mtDhv9j/Lizon-2.jpg)


End file.
